


Miss Sunshine

by CreativeSketching



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Frans - Freeform, Frisk and Sans - Freeform, Mobfell, Mobtale - Freeform, Underfell, Underfell Sans, mafiafell, mafiatale, underfell sans and frisk, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSketching/pseuds/CreativeSketching
Summary: He never thought he'd experience emotions so intensely, getting a taste of a whole new interesting feeling in his soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a preview of what might be coming, attending to the feedback people will give to this. Enjoy :)

Had anyone looked as attractive to him as she was looking that night? He didn't remember, and Frisk wasn't helping it either. It only took two night gigs to get him staring with awe at the woman on the stage, wearing a tight blue, taunting and hauntingly  _seductive_ strapless dress, favoring her already fine-looking curves, sinking his thoughts into pleasurable oblivion, never ceasing to stare at the singer.  

Yet, although he rarely found attractiveness in anything that wasn't superficial, her unintentional seduction and smartness always got him clinging to the thought of having her for himself. If it wasn't crazy enough being allured to a human, the high class bone man who got everything he ever desired, (having women would've never been an issue) and superior to most dangerous gangs, was eager to trail his bony fingers across her beautiful face, always envisioning her in his soft, red satin sheets, ready to _devour_ her.  

It wasn't only the physical attractiveness though. As much as he admired her curvy and sensual body, her voice was the main mind tricker. She played with words, much like himself, and he found it freshly ravishing. Not only that, but her singing was intoxicating, getting all of his bones numb and his eardrums deliciously filled with the sound of her jazzy melodies.  

He never thought he'd experience emotions so intensely, getting a taste of a whole new interesting feeling in his soul. Sometimes, it got his bones rattling get other men's slavering attention at her to stop and take a hint. It didn't take more than two nights at that bar to get his bones working, he had planned to catch her alone, left only for him to savour. But no, he'd had to be patient, for as long as he knew about her from the small talk with the men usually sitting next to him, it'd take him a lot more effort and planning to get her to belong to him. She wasn't a woman to kiss up to someone, she had personality, which only made things more interesting. After all, after the great effort comes the great prize, and this one was definitely a keeper.   

He knew he had her attention. A monster more intimidating than the usual mobster customers at that bar certainly gave away the spotlight. Despite the heavy stares, the look she had in her gleaming chocolate eyes was more of interest and curiosity than of plain concern. He'd bet his fortunes this human was keen to know how his bones worked, and he was most certainly eager to show her.  

Her name got engraved in his mind- _Frisk-_ or miss sunshine, as he liked to call her, the stage lights being not nearly enough warm and blinding as her beaming looks. Sans was interested in this particular human, and he was making sure to have a great time.


End file.
